Costumes
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: Based off a Survival Games video with Ty and xRpMx13. Costume party gone wrong, when Ty and Ryan dress up as the Chocolate Drama Princesses! Everything is normal here!


**~ Costumes ~**

**Author's Note: After watching xRpMx13's Survival games I knew I _had _to write this. This fanfic was in inspired by the video titled 'Hunger Games W/Deadlox and xRpMx13 We Started A Boy Band!' I would recommend watching it first otherwise you'll probably not get this fanfic. Enjoy, let the laughing begin! **

Friday night finally came! BajanCanadian felt that he should try hosting one for once, so he did. And being the Mitch he is, he decided that it would be a costume party! The party where you can be anything you want to be! A wizard, a doctor, a superhero…even a princess.

Sky, Jerome, Nooch, Mitch, and Husky were chatting amongst themselves near one of the refreshment tables. Adam dressed as a pirate, as his small beard made the perfect touch; Nooch was a zombie, had his face painted a brownish green and _everything. _The party host himself dressed as a psychopath, not literally but he carried a rusty chainsaw with him for no reason. *thumbs up* Quentin was a magician; he simply had a very huge black cape and a top hat, always good for magic tricks. Jerome was…just really himself. A bacca in a fancy business suit, it's enough to catch someone's or really anyone's attention.

Meanwhile, outside Benja's house, Ryan and Deadlox had just parked outside on the curb. Ryan got out of shot gun, as Ty tries to stall himself from coming out of the driver's seat.

"Come on, Ty, we're already ten minutes late," Ryan loudly tells Deadlox from the sidewalk, cocking his head in annoyance.

"Dude, I don't want to go out like this. This dress is hideous!" Deadlox shouts out from the car.

"Ty you're not the only one in a pink abomination. Now stop being a drama queen and get out here," Ryan groans. Finally Ty comes out from the car closing the car as softly as he could. He tip-toed over to where Ryan stood, adjusting his dress after reaching said spot.

"This is f*cking stupid," Ty whines, "Tell me again why the hell we're doing this?"

"For the _fifth time, Ty,_ our original costumes were soiled. So I asked my girlfriend to pick up some costumes for us. And this what she got."

"How in the world did she manage to get my size?" Ty furrowed his eye brows, looking down at the pink gown he was wearing.

"_That_ I don't know," Ryan flattened his lips, "Now let's go inside."

"Wait, I think I forgot my purse in the car…"

"Come on," Ryan grabs Ty's arm before he could scurry off. No way he's going back out _that_ easily. Inside looked even cooler than the outside, as a disco was set up in the center. People crowded the place, music blared, it's was just so amazing.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ty asks, smiling widely.

"Party!" They both yelled happily.

"Hey Ty, look there's Sky," Ryan points over to said person, who was talking with Jerome, "Hey Adam!" Sky then looks over, awkwardly waving the two new comers over.

"Hi, Adam, nice to see ya here," Ty says, once they have reached the group.

"Same here, guys, might I ask-"

"Where's Mitch? I'd have to say this is a pretty cool party already," Ryan observes from where he stood.

"Well, thanks, dude," Mitch literally slides in, making Ryan jump.

"Gosh, Mitch, you scared the hell out of me!"

"That's the whole point, Ryan," Mitch responds, "I'm a chainsaw maniac!"

"Uh, Mitch…when did you have an old chainsaw with you? And if you're a chainsaw maniac, shouldn't you have a hockey mask not a ski mask?" Jerome asks, warily eyeing the rusty thing.

"This was the best I could do," Bajan replies, taking the mask off, "What more do you want, biggums?"

"Oh my goodness, Ty, why-" Nooch stops, as he watches two girls walk past the group over to the living room, "-do I bother. Um, ladies!" Nooch calls out walking over towards them, leaving Mitch, Sky, and Jerome laughing.

"Hey Ryan," Quentin greets, "That's a…interesting choice of costume."

"Oh this," Ryan slurs, looking down along with the Mudkip.

"Yeah, guys, what happened to you? Or what are you first of all?" Sky questions, somehow manages to keep his urge to laugh to himself.

"We're the Chocolate Drama Princesses," Ty proudly says, in result making Ryan hit Ty in the nuts.

"Ow…my princess parts…" Ty bits his bottom lip in pain.

"Our costumes were soiled last minute, so I asked my girlfriend to get something for us to wear for the party, and…this is what she got," Ryan gestures to his outfit.

"Wow…I sense this as a comeback prank or something. If it is, it's a pretty damn good one," Adam softly chuckles behind his fist.

"Well, nothing of that sort comes to mind, but if it comes to me I'll let you know," Ryan sarcastically replies.

"So, Husky," Ty tries to turn his attention to something else other than his undesired costume, "What are you?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ty? I'm the great Huskinni, a powerful magician," Husky slides out a plastic, black wand from his over-sized cape.

"You know, Quentin, you could be just like me and be yourself. I mean, I'm a bacca in a suit and you're a fish in a suit. I say it's pretty eye catching," Jerome reasons, shrugging his shoulders casually.

"For the _millionth time, _I'm…a…_amphibian_!" Husky glares at a now cowering Jerome, "Get over here, Jerome!" Husky yells, as Jerome speeds off, Quentin hot on his tail. Adam, Mitch, Ty, Ryan, just watch as Jerome was being chased around the bottom floor, pushing people aside when necessary.

"Well, Jerome knew it was coming," Mitch says, with a thoughtful expression on his face.


End file.
